dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball ZGT: Raging Tenkaichi
}} Notice: In Progress Dragon Ball ZGT: Raging Tenkaichi is (or would be) a game for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It would also feature online playability via Nintendo Network, PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. Counting transformations (without doubles*), this game would have 329 playable characters! Here is the characters that will be playable! *For example: Goku (GT) and Vegeta (GT) can both become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. While Gogeta is a transformation for both characters, he only counts as one character (not two), as he is the same for both Goku (GT) and Vegeta (GT). This applies to other Fusions like Vegito, Gotenks, and so on. Quick note though: some (or perhaps a lot of) people may not have heard of some of the characters/transformations/etc. here. All of these characters/forms are canon ("real") and not made up, unless listed under the 'What-if' section, with the sole exception of the Great Ape transformation for Paragus. I consider any character or transformation canon if it has appeared in a licensed Dragon Ball-franchise game. So as an example, even though Raditz never appeared in his Great Ape form in the anime or manga of Dragon Ball Z, he does have this form available in the real-life, licensed game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3; thus, I count it as canon. Also, Indigo-colored text links to the respective character, form, or whatever-I'm-talking-about on Dragon Ball Wiki (the canon/real Wiki, not for made-up stuff!), so click it to go there if you don't know what I'm talking about :P CHARACTERS ''Dragon Ball''/Movies *Grandpa Gohan *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Krillin (Dragon Ball) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Nam *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *Android 8 *Buyon *Battle Jacket *General Blue *Pirate Robot *Arale *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Spike the Devil Man * *King Piccolo **Tambourine **Cymbal **Drum *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) (Base, Great Namek) Grandpa Gohan.png|Grandpa Gohan Kid Goku.png|Kid Goku Kid Goku (Great Ape).png|Kid Goku (Great Ape) Krillin (Dragon Ball).png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) Yamcha (Dragon Ball).png|Yamcha (Dragon Ball) Chi-Chi.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) Pilaf Machine.png|Pilaf Machine Pilaf Machine (Fusion).png|Pilaf Machine (Fusion) Nam.png|Nam Major Metallitron.png|Major Metallitron Ninja Murasaki.png|Ninja Murasaki Android 8.png|Android 8 Buyon.png|Buyon Battle Jacket.png|Battle Jacket General Blue.png|General Blue Pirate Robot.png|Pirate Robot Arale.png|Arale Mercenary Tao.png|Mercenary Tao Cyborg Tao.png|Cyborg Tao Spike the Devilman.png|Spike the Devil Man Lucifer.png|Lucifer King Piccolo (Old).png|King Piccolo Tambourine.png|Tambourine Cymbal.png|Cymbal Drum.png|Drum Piccolo (Dragon Ball).png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo (Giant).png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) (Great Namek) ''Dragon Ball Z''/Movies/OVAs Z Fighters *Goku (Early) (Base, ) *Goku (Mid) (Base, Super Saiyan, , ) *Goku (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Goku ( , ) **Gohan **Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 ***Great Saiyaman **Ultimate Gohan **Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) **Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, ) *Vegeta (End) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Vegito, Super Vegito, Super Gogeta) *Majin Vegeta **Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks) **Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) **Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, , ) *** *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (End) *Master Roshi (Base, 50%, Max Power) *Krillin *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Yajirobe *Mr. Satan **Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) Goku early.png|Goku (Early) Goku (False Super Saiyan).png|Goku (Early) (False Super Saiyan) Goku mid.png|Goku (Mid) Goku (Mid - Super Saiyan).png|Goku (Mid) (Super Saiyan) Goku (Ascended Super Saiyan).png|Goku (Mid) (Super Goku) Goku (Ultra Super Saiyan).png|Goku (Mid) (Super Goku 2) Goku end.png|Goku (End) Goku (End - Super Saiyan).png|Goku (End) (Super Saiyan) Goku (End - Super Saiyan 2).png|Goku (End) (Super Saiyan 2) Goku (End - Super Saiyan 3).png|Goku (End) (Super Saiyan 3) Goku (Super Saiyan God).png|Goku (Super Saiyan God) SSGSS Goku by Kaishine45.png|Goku (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) Kid Gohan.png|Gohan Teen Gohan (Base).png|Teen Gohan Teen Gohan Cell.png|Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2).png|Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Adult Gohan (Base).png|Adult Gohan Adult Gohan.png|Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan) Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan 2).png|Adult Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Great Saiyaman.png|Great Saiyaman Ultimate Gohan.png|Ultimate Gohan Future Gohan render.png|Future Gohan Future Gohan (Super Saiyan).png|Future Gohan (Super Saiyan) Goten render.png|Goten Goten (Super Saiyan).png|Goten (Super Saiyan) Vegeta render.png|Vegeta Vegeta (Super Saiyan).png|Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan).png|Vegeta (Super Vegeta) Vegeta (End).png|Vegeta (End) Vegeta (End - Super Saiyan).png|Vegeta (End) (Super Saiyan) Vegeta (End - Super Saiyan 2).png|Vegeta (End) (Super Saiyan 2) Majin Vegeta.png|Majin Vegeta Vegito render.png|Vegito Super Vegito.png|Super Vegito Super Gogeta.png|Super Gogeta Kid Trunks.png|Kid Trunks Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan).png|Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) Gotenks.png|Gotenks Gotenks (Super Saiyan).png|Gotenks (Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3).png|Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) Future Trunks (Sword).png|Future Trunks (Sword) Future Trunks (Sword - Super Saiyan).png|Future Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan) Future Trunks.png|Future Trunks Future Trunks (Super Saiyan).png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan).png|Future Trunks (Super Trunks) Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan).png|Future Trunks (Super Trunks 2) Mighty Mask.png|Mighty Mask Piccolo weighted.png|Piccolo (Early) Piccolo (End).png|Piccolo (End) Master Roshi.png|Master Roshi Roshi (50%).png|Master Roshi (50%) Master Roshi (100%).png|Master Roshi (Max Power) Krillin orange gi.png|Krillin Tien outfit.png|Tien Chiaotzu render.png|Chiaotzu Yamcha render.png|Yamcha Yajirobe render.png|Yajirobe Mr. Satan.png|Mr. Satan Videl long hair.png|Videl Great Saiyawoman.png|Great Saiyawoman Saiyans *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) **Kid Vegeta **Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) ***Raditz (Base, Great Ape) ***Nappa (Base, Great Ape) **Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) ***Fasha (Base, Great Ape) ***Tora (Base, Great Ape) ***Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) ***Borgos (Base, Great Ape) ** ** **Paragus (Base, Great Ape) ***Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) ****Bio-Broly ** King Vegeta render.png|King Vegeta King Vegeta GA.png|King Vegeta (Great Ape) Kid Vegeta.png|Kid Vgeta Vegeta (Scouter).png|Vegeta (Scouter) Vegeta (Scouter - Great Ape).png|Vegeta (Scouter) (Great Ape) Raditz.png|Raditz Raditz (Great Ape).png|Raditz (Great Ape) Nappa.png|Nappa Nappa (Great Ape).png|Nappa (Great Ape) Bardock.png|Bardock Bardock (Great Ape).png|Bardock (Great Ape) Bardock (Super Saiyan).png|Bardock (Super Saiyan) Fasha.png|Fasha Fasha (Great Ape).png|Fasha (Great Ape) Tora.png|Tora Tora (Great Ape).png|Tora (Great Ape) Shugesh.png|Shugesh Shugesh (Great Ape).png|Shugesh (Great Ape) Borgos.png|Borgos Borgos (Great Ape).png|Borgos (Great Ape) Shorty.png|Shorty Scarface.png|Scarface Paragus.png|Paragus Paragus (Great Ape).png|Paragus (Great Ape) Broly render.png|Broly Broly SS (restrained).png|Broly (Super Saiyan) Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan).png|Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Bio-Broly.png|Bio-Broly Tarble render.png|Tarble Frieza family/Henchmen * ** ** *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Power Final Form) *Mecha Frieza *Frieza ( ) ** **Cui **Appule **Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) **Dodoria *** *** *** *** **Captain Ginyu ***Guldo ***Recoome ***Burter ***Jeice *Cooler (Fourth Form, Fifth Form) **Salza **Doore **Neiz *Meta-Cooler ** *King Cold Chilled.png|Chilled Cabira.png|Cabira Toobi.png|Toobi Frieza first form.png|Frieza (First Form) Frieza form 2.png|Frieza (Second Form) Frieza form 3.png|Frieza (Third Form) Frieza final form.png|Frieza (Final Form) Frieza final form 2.png|Frieza (100% Power Final Form) Mecha Frieza.png|Mecha Frieza Frieza Ultimate Evolution.png|Frieza (Ultimate Evolution) Frieza Soldier.png|Frieza Soldier Cui.png|Cui Appule render.png|Appule Zarbon.png|Zarbon (Base) Zarbon (Monster).png|Zarbon (Monster Form) Dodoria.png|Dodoria Dodoria's Elite Captain.png|Dodoria's Elite Captain Dodoria's Elite 1.png|Dodoria's Elite Soldier Dodoria's Elite 2.png|Dodoria's Elite Solider 2 Dodoria's Elite 3.png|Dodoria's Elite Soldier 3 Captain Ginyu.png|Captain Ginyu Guldo.png|Guldo Recoome.png|Recoome Burter-render.png|Burter Jeice.png|Jeice Cooler (Form 4).png|Cooler (Fourth Form) Cooler (Form 5).png|Cooler (Fifth Form) Salza.png|Salza Doore.png|Doore Neiz.png|Neiz Meta Cooler.png|Meta-Cooler Cyclopian Guard.png|Cyclopian Guard King Cold render.png|King Cold Androids *Dr. Gero/Android 20 **Android 13 (Base, Super 13) **Android 14 **Android 15 **Android 16 **Android 17 **Android 18 **Android 19 **Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) **Cell ( ) ***Cell Jr. Android 20.png|Dr. Gero/Android 20 Android 13.png|Android 13 Super Android 13.png|Super 13 Android 14.png|Android 14 Android 15.png|Android 15 Android 16.png|Android 16 Android 17.png|Android 17 Android 18.png|Android 18 Android 19.png|Android 19 Cell (Imperfect).png|Cell (Imperfect) Cell (Semi-Perfect).png|Cell (Semi-Perfect) Cell (Perfect).png|Cell (Perfect) Cell (Super Perfect).png|Cell (Super Perfect) Cell (Power Weighted).png|Cell (Power Weighted) Cell Jr..png|Cell Jr. Majins *Babidi **Spopovich **Yamu **Pui Pui **Dabura **Yakon *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu * Babidi.png|Babidi Spopovich.png|Spopovich Yamu.png|Yamu Pui Pui.png|Pui Pui Dabura.png|Dabura Yakon.png|Yakon Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu Evil Buu.png|Evil Buu Super Buu render.png|Super Buu Buutenks.png|Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) Buuhan.png|Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) Kid Buu render.png|Kid Buu Ultra Buu.png|Ultra Buu Garlic Jr./Henchmen *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) **Ginger **Nicky **Sansho **Salt **Vinegar (Base, Super Vinegar) **Mustard **Spice (Base, Super Spice) Garlic Jr..png|Garlic Jr. Garlic Jr. (Super).png|Super Garlic Jr. Ginger.png|Ginger Nicky.png|Nicky Sansho.png|Sansho Salt.png|Salt Vinegar.png|Vinegar Super Vinegar.png|Super Vinegar Mustard.png|Mustard Spice.png|Spice Super Spice.png|Super Spice Dr. Wheelo/Henchmen *Dr. Wheelo **Dr. Kochin **Bio-Man **Misokatsun **Ebifurya **Kishime Dr. Wheelo.png|Dr. Wheelo Dr. Kochin.png|Dr. Kochin Bio-Man.png|Bio-Man Misokatsun.png|Misokatsun Ebifurya.png|Ebifurya Kishime.png|Kishime Turles/Turles Crusher Corps. *Turles (Base, Great Ape) **Daiz **Amond **Cacao **Rasin (Base, Rasin/Lakasei Fusion) **Lakasei (Base, Rasin/Lakasei Fusion) Turles render.png|Turles Turles (Great Ape).png|Turles (Great Ape) Daiz.png|Daiz Amond.png|Amond Cacao.png|Cacao Rasin.png|Rasin Lakasei.png|Lakasei RasinLakasei fusion.png|Rasin/Lakasei Fusion Lord Slug/Henchmen *Lord Slug (Base, Great Namek) ** **Commander Zeeun **Angila **Medamatcha **Wings Lord Slug.png|Lord Slug Giant Lord Slug.png|Lord Slug (Great Namek) Lord Slug Soldier.png|Lord Slug Soldier Commander Zeeun.png|Commander Zeeun Angila.png|Angila Medamatcha.png|Medamatcha Wings.png|Wings Dr. Raichi/Henchmen & Creations * ** ** ** ** ** ** (Base, Giant Form, Super Form) Dr. Raichi.png|Dr. Raichi Arbee.png|Arbee Jiku.png|Jiku Kinkarn.png|Kinkarn Ponkarn.png|Ponkarn God Guardon.png|God Guardon Hatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack Hatchiyack (Giant Form).png|Hatchiyack (Giant Form) Super Hatchiyack.png|Hatchiyack (Super Form) Bojack/Henchmen *Bojack (Base, Full Power) **Kogu (Base, Full Power) **Zangya **Bido **Bujin Bojack.png|Bojack Bojack (Full Power).png|Bojack (Full Power) Kogu.png|Kogu Kogu (Full Power).png|Kogu (Full Power) Zangya.png|Zangya Bido.png|Bido Bujin.png|Bujin ''Dragon Ball GT''/Movies Z Fighters *Goku (GT) (Adult) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) *Goku (GT) (Golden Great Ape) **Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) ***Pan **Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta) **Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) Goku (GT) (Adult).png|Goku (GT) (Adult) Goku GT.png|Goku (GT) Goku GT SS.png|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan) Goku GT SS3.png|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) Goku GT SS4.png|Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Goku (Golden Great Ape).png|Goku (GT) (Golden Great Ape) Gohan (GT).png|Gohan (GT) Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan).png|Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan) Pan render.png|Pan Goten GT.png|Goten (GT) Goten GT SS.png|Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan) Vegeta GT.png|Vegeta (GT) Vegeta GT SS.png|Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan) Vegeta GT SS4.png|Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) Gogeta SS4.png|Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) Trunks GT.png|Trunks (GT) Trunks GT SS.png|Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) Uub render.png|Uub Majuub.png|Majuub Goku Jr..png|Goku Jr. Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan).png|Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan) Vegeta Jr..png|Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan).png|Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) Machine Mutants *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) **Dr. Myuu ***General Rilldo (Base, Meta Rilldo, Hyper Meta Rilldo) ****Commander Nezi ***Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy ***Luud (Base, Full Power) ***Super 17 Teen Baby.png|Teen Baby Baby Vegeta.png|Baby Vegeta SB Vegeta.png|Super Baby Vegeta SB Vegeta 2.png|Super Baby Vegeta 2 GGA Baby.png|Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta Dr. Myuu.png|Dr. Myuu General Rilldo.png|General Rilldo Meta-Rilldo.png|Meta-Rilldo Hyper Meta-Rilldo.png|Hyper Meta-Rilldo Commander Nezi.png|Commander Nezi Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.png|Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy Luud.png|Luud Luud (Full Power).png|Luud (Full Power) Super Android 17.png|Super 17 Shenrons *Syn Shenron (Syn Shenron, Omega Shenron) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron (Base, Second Form) *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron (True Form, Princess) *Naturon Shenron (Base, Mole-absorbed, Pan-absorbed) Syn Senron.png|Syn Shenron Omega Shenron.png|Omega Shenron Haze Shenron.png|Haze Shenron Eis Shenron.png|Eis Shenron Nuova Shenron (1st).png|Nuova Shenron Nuova Shenron.png|Nuova Shenron (Second Form) Rage Shenron.png|Rage Shenron Oceanus Shenron (True).png|Oceanus Shenron (True Form) Oceanus Shenron.png|Oceanus Shenron (Princess) Naturon Shenron.png|Naturon Shenron Naturon Shenron (Mole).png|Naturon Shenron (Mole-absorbed) Naturon Shenron (Pan).png|Naturon Shenron (Pan-absorbed) 'Others' Kais * **Eastern Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) ** ** ** Grand Supreme Kai.png|Grand Supreme Kai East Supreme Kai.png|Eastern Supreme Kai Kibito Kai.png|Kibito Kai North Supreme Kai.png|Northern Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai.png|Western Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai.png|Southern Supreme Kai Other World beings *Pikkon * * * * * *Janemba (Fat, Super Janemba) Pikkon.png|Pikkon Arqua.png|Arqua Froug render.png|Froug Maraikoh.png|Maraikoh Olibu.png|Olibu Torbie.png|Torbie Janemba.png|Janemba Super Janemba.png|Super Janemba Other * *Saibaman * *Nail * (Lord Jaguar's type) * *Tapion *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) * (Base, ) * (Base, ) * ** *Ledgic Kanassan Warrior.png|Kanassan Warrior Saibaman.png|Saibaman Saibabrute.png|Saibabrute Nail.png|Nail Ozotto.png|Ozotto Bio Warriors.png|Bio-Warriors Tapion.png|Tapion Hirudegarn base.png|Hirudegarn (First Form) Hirudegarn.png|Hirudegarn (Second Form) Abo render.png|Abo Cado render.png|Kado Aka.png|Aka Bills render.png|Beerus Whis.png|Whis Ledgic.png|Ledgic 'What-Ifs' Note: Characters in Indigo-colored text are what-if characters that have appeared in official, licensed Dragon Ball Z video games already (thus making them official and canon/real in the Dragon Ball franchise to an extent). * (First Form, Final Form) * (Cell/Krillin absorbed) *Majin Goku *Majin Gohan * * *Super Buu ( , , , ) * (Tien + Yamcha, Fusion Dance) * (Goku + Hercule, Potara) * * *Piccura (Piccolo + Dabura, Potara) *Broly ( , ) * * *Super 18 * (Base, , ) *Xicor Kuriza (First Form).png|Kuriza (First Form) Kuriza (Final Form).png|Kuriza (Final Form) Cellin.png|Cellin Majin Goku.png|Majin Goku Majin Gohan.png|Majin Gohan Majin Piccolo.png|Majin Piccolo Baby Janemba.png|Baby Janemba Super Buu - Tien and Yamcha.png|Super Buu (Tien and Yamcha absorbed) Super Buu - Frieza.png|Super Buu (Frieza absorbed) Super Buu - Cell.png|Super Buu (Cell absorbed) Super Buu - Vegeta.png|Super Buu (Vegeta absorbed) Tiencha.png|Tiencha Gokule.png|Gokule Majin Frieza.png|Majin Frieza Majin Cell.png|Majin Cell Piccura.png|Piccura Broly SS3.png|Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 3) Broly SS4.png|Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan 4) SS3 Vegeta.png|Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) SS3 Gogeta.png|Gogeta (Super Saiyan 3) Super 18 render.png|Super 18 GT Gotenks.png|Gotenks (GT) GT Gotenks (SS).png|Gotenks (GT) (Super Saiyan) GT Gotenks (SS3).png|Gotenks (GT) (Super Saiyan 3) Xicor render.png|Xicor Dragon Balls? The story mode will be free-roam when at the map, like Budokai 3. However, it would be much larger. An addition is that the player can land on the ground whenever the want and walk instead of flying, and run to move faster. In Budokai 3, cities and other areas could only be visited at certain times, and then the player only got to talk to another designated character. However, here, the player can land anywhere at any time, and actually explore (walk/fly around in) the city and talk to a bunch of (optional) people. The Dragon Balls can be found while roaming around here (also like Budokai 3). When the player gets all seven, they can wish for something, such as capsules, stages, BGM, etc. However, the player will have to assemble the Dragon Radar first. They do this by destroying objects in a battle during story mode until they get the part (one item per battle, like how the Dragon Balls are obtained in Budokai Tenkaichi 3). The items are: Screen, Case, Wires, Electromagnetic Detector, Button, Arrow Coordinator, and Power Core. STORY MODE :Story Mode battles are here. STAGES Stages come in daylight, twilight, and night. Here is the stages I would include in the game: ''Dragon Ball'' *'' :'' An outside stage, there is the bottom of Korin Tower, some trees and Upa and Bora's teepee. *'' :'' Lush bumpy ground, The Coffee Pot, Police Station, Barber Shop, Bank, and other houses. *''Kame House:'' Kame House on its island, along with the ocean. The ocean stretches on in the background. *''Diablo Desert:'' Sandy ground, along with those rocks that look like mushrooms and the House-Wagon. *''Kami's Lookout:'' The Hyperbolic Time Chamber building and trees. The player can also fly around it. *''Muscle Tower:'' Muscle Tower, the ground is snow, there is a snowman, wrecked snow-mobile, and mounds of snow. *''Cave:'' Just a cave. Some rock stalactites and large rocks. *''Pirate Cave:'' Well the harbor area at least. Three different colored submarines and three different colored ships, along with the water and building. *''Red Ribbon Army Headquarters: Three of those green-roofed bunker buildings, the large palace area, trees, round buildings, and some open paved area - all within the walls. The forest is the background. * :'' The two statues (with the connected tongues) and the acid (which the player can fly into). *'' :'' Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. There are two islands surrounded by sea, with a tournament ring between the two buildings, which is connected via bridges. *''King Castle:'' The King's Castle where King Furry is. There is some trees and hedges, along with the other, pink towers. The wall is part of the area, and serves as the perimeter, with buildings and sidewalks seen in the background. *''World Tournament Ring:'' The stage as it's name implies. The fans in the stadium are in the nearby background. **'Note:' If the player chooses so in the 'Options' part of the game, a player will lose if they touch the ground. This applies for the other tournament rings as well. ''Dragon Ball Z'' *'' :'' Planet Plant, as seen in Episode of Bardock. The mossy houses that the villagers live in, Bardock's cave in the background. *''Planet Plant (Conquered):'' The defeated Planet Plant, as seen in the DBZ episode " ". Rocky ground, reddish brown clouds, some (like the one seen in the episode), remnants of buildings, and piles of skeletons in the background. *'' :'' The Plant Kanassa, mostly ruined buildings, the full moon in the sky. Smoking buildings in the background. *'' :'' The area where Bardock's team was killed, and Bardock learned of Frieza's betrayal. Basically a rocky ground with some destroyed clay-like buildings, the background is smoking buildings with some bodies laying around. *''Ruined Earth:'' Earth is now rocky, with jagged rocks and scorched ground. Fires can be seen burning in the background. *'' :'' Garlic Jr.'s fortress, with the stone walkways outside and the tree Gohan got drunk from. Fighting begins outside the fortress, but a player can knock their opponent inside, where the fighting will resume. *''King Kai's planet:'' The small planet, King Kai's house, car, well, shed and trees. The driveway runs along the middle of it. *'' :'' The place where Piccolo left Gohan to train prior to the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. Similar to the other Wasteland in that it is mostly bare with lots of different-shaped rocks, the main difference is that the ground has grass and the rocks are mossy. The T-Rex that attacked Gohan can be seen running in the background. *'' :'' A city, with Capsule houses and towers. Cars are parked on the road. *'' :'' The place were Goku and Vegeta fought their first battle, it is a rocky area with numerous different shaped rocks. *'' :'' Dr. Wheelo's Fortress, surrounded by snow. Glaciers can be seen in the background. Fighting begins outside the fortress, but a player can knock their opponent inside, where the fighting will resume. *'' :'' The check-in station at the Other World. King Yemma's office, the two towers behind it, the walkway that leads to the building, and brown clouds for the ground. *''Namek:'' Those thin trees, part of the green ocean and mounds of dirt. Ten Namekian houses are on one side of the map; Frieza's spaceship is on the other. *''Dying Namek:'' The ground is hardened lava, there is red fissures still visible in the ground, mounds of dirt, and volcanoes erupting in the background. Wrecked Namekian houses can be found in one corner of the map. *''Frieza's spaceship:'' Frieza's spaceship while in space. Planets and stars can be seen in the background. *'' :'' The mountain road where Vegeta was easily defeated by Android 18. A tractor trailer parked on the road, a nearby stream, and trees. *''Hyperbolic Time Chamber:'' The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the white expanding area. *'' :'' A lush island with some trees and mounds of dirt, where Cell tracked Androids 17 and 18. The ocean surrounds it, and the other islands can be seen in the background. *'' :'' The Glacier area, where the battle against Android 13, 14, and 15 took place. Lots of frigid water with floating chunks of ice, as well as a small snowy canyon. Snowy mountains can be seen in the background. *'' :'' The Dark Planet. The sky is foggy-black, and there is a lot of rock pillars. The background is more fog-like black. There is also Dr. Raichi's fortress on the Dark Planet. The player can smash the opponent into the fortress, where the fight will resume basically in the room where the Z-Fighters fought Hatchiyack. *''Cell Games Arena: The ring, along with four pillars. There is some mounds of dirt outside the ring, along with a wrecked plane and tank. *''Other World Tournament Ring. The Other World Stadium Ring. The stadium with the audience is the background. *'' :'' Lord Jaguar's Castle (or at least the laboratory part), where Bio-Broly was made. There is a bunch of pipes, machines, and breakable tanks filled with liquid. Bio-Warriors can be seen in tanks in the background, along with large aquariums filled with huge fish. *''Sacred World of the Kais:'' The pillar that contains the Z-Sword, along with the water and some trees. The other planets can be seen in the background sky. *''Hell:'' Rocky terrain and the Bloody Pond (which the players can fly in like water). The Pin's Mountain can be seen in the background. *''Hell (Deformed):'' Still rocky, although the ground is red, and there are those multicolored bubbles Janemba created. There are also pieces of Pin's Mountain laying around (which was destroyed by Super Janemba's ). *'' :'' The area of Earth where Majin Buu was released. Babidi's spaceship (er, the part sticking out of the ground) occupies the center, and part of the forest is included, with the rest of it stretching on in the background. The nearby house, along with its dead former inhabitants, can be seen in another area of the background. ''Dragon Ball GT'' * The city area where Goku fights General Rilldo. * The city area where Goku fights Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Alternate Outfits Note: All characters will take on a 'battle-damaged' look (scratch marks, scuffs, tears/rips in any clothing, blood) as they take damage in a battle. This is just an extension of whichever outfit they are using, meaning it can be applied both to a character's default look and their alternate outfits. The far-left box is what the character's default look will be. Boxes to the right are their alternate outfits. Be sure to check out the awesome renders in the Characters section (by various artists; none by me since I have no art skills whatsoever)! Currently this article contains just about every character in the Dragon Ball-series that could fight—along with their picture ~ yay!